


With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite

by GaneWhoo



Series: Supercat prompts and Co [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, F/F, Major character death - Freeform, Mon-El is a bad bad guy, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo
Summary: « This is war.National City is falling.There are patches of an orange shade in the deep, deep Grey sky and the rain is almost surreal as it pours over the battlefield.There are buildings crumbling into dust and ashes, destroyed roads melting into lava and cries echoing everywhere. It’s raw fear, pure despair and indescribable pain that even the deluge and the rage of the battle can’t drown away. The air smells like ashes and toxic smoke, with the faintest hint of metal.It tastes like the end of the world. »





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Fair warning :** Please read the tags, there's blood and death in this little piece of pure angst. Be safe ♥

_With shortness of breath, I’ll explain the infinite  
How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist. _

—

This is war.

National City is falling.

There are patches of an orange shade in the deep, deep Grey sky and the rain is almost surreal as it pours over the battlefield.

There are buildings crumbling into dust and ashes, destroyed roads melting into lava and cries echoing everywhere. It’s raw fear, pure despair and indescribable pain that even the deluge and the rage of the battle can’t drown away. The air smells like ashes and toxic smoke, with the faintest hint of metal.

It tastes like the end of the world.

—

Supergirl is sliding through the asphalt of one deserted avenue and it’s like watching a star fall from a night sky. It’s hope and life itself shaking dangerously in the whole balance of the universe.

It takes a few seconds, maybe a whole minute, for the fallen champion to stand up again and there’s pain etched in her face, creased between the lines of her angry frown and lodged in her sharp clenched jaw. Her cape is billowing slowly behind her, soiled with dust and black ashes and dripping with rain and something else too. It’s red and thick and it doesn’t fade away on the ground, it stays and it spreads out.

The indestructible girl of steel, made of stars and sunbeams, is bleeding.

—

“Supergirl, he’s gone underground, using the subway tunnels to move, use your supervision!”

Winn’s voice is strained in her ear. She nods and does what he asked. She looks and looks and all she sees is fear, pain and loss. There’re corpses on the streets, dead civilians and fallen soldiers who got caught in the middle of a fight between two superforces.

She tastes like blood and salt and she knows she’s crying under the rain.

Suddenly, she sees red and she growls.

“I found him. I’m going after him.”

Winn hesitates before telling her to be careful. She doesn’t answer.

—

Her superforce matches his and he jokes about it, casually.

“I finally reached your level, Supergirl.”

She growls and creates an opening to punch him in the nose. The blow sent the man through several floors of an already falling building and he disappears into the dust.

—

“Miss Grant?”

Her voice is rich and soft despite the blood in her mouth.

She knows what the call is about and she has been hoping for it. She had wanted to speak to the woman one last time, before everything ends.

“You are not coming back, are you?”

It’s not really a question and the smile on her lips is sad. She hears the faintest bit of hope beneath the layers of Cat’s voice and she doesn’t know if she can bring herself to shoot it down.

“Don’t lie to me. Don’t you dare lie to me right now.”

This time, her smile is a little bigger, a little wider and she feels something warm settles down her stomach. It’s peace, she realizes it as she takes a sharp intake of breath to answer the question.

“I’m afraid this time, I won’t be able to make it.”

The sob echoes in her ears and she wishes she could be there to engulf Cat in a tight, tight hug. She can’t, though. She can’t, because Cat is in Paris, safe and sound and away from the war she’s losing and she needs to fight until the very end. She needs to protect National City until her very, very last heartbeat and she will.

“Miss Grant, there is something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

She whispers, hovering still above the ruins of a city she’s grown to consider her home.

“Don’t. I can’t hear it. I know.”

Kara smiles one last time and it’s soft and gentle and sad and there’s the weight of the whole world shining in her eyes. She smiles and she nods, even though she knows Cat can’t see her.

“Then I guess this is my last farewell, Miss Grant.”

She hears a faint tud and she knows Cat has fallen on her knees on the hard-wooden floor of her Parisian apartment. Her heart breaks for this woman she loves so deeply it sometimes takes all her breath away.

There’s a shaky but sharp breath on the other end of the line, before Cat speaks her last words.

“Then go be a hero, Kara.”

It makes her heart flutters but she hangs up anyway, because it’s what she does.

She goes to save the world.

—

“Supergirl.”

Kara frowns and darts away from a car coming her way. She catches the burning vehicle and put it down slowly, out of respect for the corpses she can see everywhere on the ground.

“Now is not a good time, Lucy.”

She hears a dry chuckle and the reply almost makes her smile.

“Is there even a right time?”

It’s something light and deep at once and Kara knows Lucy is struggling to stay composed under the pressure of everything going on.

“Fair point. Anything I need to know?”

She darts left again but this time, she’s too slow to catch the bus flying around and it crashes into the ground, the sound of metal bending and breaking ringing into her ears long after it stopped.

“The poison is ready, you need to lull him to CatCo plaza.”

The location makes her wince and she growls. There’s blood coming out of her nose and it’s taking some effort for her to just fly.

“Alright, be ready, I’m bringing him your way.”

She hangs up before Lucy can tell her to be careful.

—

“Alex”

The name is just a breath, low and ragged. There are emotions swirling in the tone, carried out by a bright shade of baby blue in the eyes of someone who once saw her world shatters and who is hell-bent of not suffering that kind of loss again.

“Please don’t talk, Kara, please. Hank is coming with another sun powered battery, you will be fine.”

There is a sob, strangled somewhere between all those words but the voice is commanding and firm, barely wavering.

A smile is floating on the fallen hero’s lips, one that not very bright. She reaches for her sister’s face and she strokes a cheek, gently, slowly. She doesn’t have to control her powers anymore and she feels the texture of Alex’s skin under her fingertips, pure and true despite the rain.

“It’s alright, Alex. You killed him, you killed Mon-El. You’re safe. You’re … all safe.”

It comes in a cough but Alex shakes her head no and she clutches to her sister’s form, digging her fingernails in the superhero’s suits.

It’s ripped in multiple places and there’s blood, dripping from everywhere in sight. She’s drenched in rain and it comes out red underneath her body. She struggles to breath for a few seconds and she senses Alex’s panic so she tries to keep her eyes open.

Her head is on her sister’s lap and she’s looking at the sky, blinking too often because of the rain but she smiles, nonetheless.

“I like the rain.”

Alex breaks and starts crying. She’s a doctor, she knows there nothing no one can do at this point but the denial is still clear in her eyes.

Kara thinks she can see every single one of the galaxies, in her sister’s eyes. It’s bright and grounding and it’s beautiful. She’s drifting away and she realizes she can’t feel pain anymore. All she feels is peace and it’s warm, it’s soft, it’s welcoming her into the abysses.

“I love the rain.”

She smiles, _one last time._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> You are allowed to yell at me, this was a prompt asked by @uniquelykaydt on tumblr and well. Angst is what I do best, apparently. I am very sorry for breaking your heart (again).
> 
> The title and two little lines at the beginning come from the song Saturn, by Sleeping at last.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, I am **lost-your-memory**
> 
> Be safe ♥


End file.
